


烧伤

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Justice League (2017), The Flash (2020)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: #子父骨科#不健康关系警告





	烧伤

**Author's Note:**

> #子父骨科
> 
> #不健康关系警告

 

 

 

停车位旁边有一辆蓝色小丰田，水洼闪着亮，不远处就是隧道，火车从他们头顶隆隆经过。车钥匙在巴里手上，他熄了火，把胳膊伸过来打开车门。“到了。”他对亨利说。巨型广告幅印着摄影师的一幅自然景观，底下印着两个玩耍的孩子（亲子最爱，家人度假的最佳选择！拨打电话XXX-XXXXXXX，预定下一个浣熊公园！），加油站的汉堡套餐里夹了不太新鲜的火腿，生菜和番茄尝起来冷冰冰的。巴里一口气喝光了可乐。“好冷。”他吐了吐舌头，然后因为被询问转过来看着亨利。

“你还有工作，对吗？”

“五点左右，”他低头查看手机，“快没电了。我先带你回去。”

 

 

租房就在附近，隔着一条公路宽的距离，楼下的老太太和巴里打了个招呼，她的耳朵不太灵光，因此只是对亨利微笑。花园里，悬铃木生长得茂盛，有一棵在结果的苹果树。亨利推开解了锁的门，走进房间。海报、堆在桌子上的各种小玩意、衣服床单都像是仔细收拾过了，十分整齐，电视机关掉了，巴里把遥控器放在桌上，然后试着整理鞋柜，都是跑鞋、靴子、休闲皮鞋和拖鞋，他翻找了一阵。有一只崭新漂亮的鞋盒，他把它拿出来，摆在鞋柜最上面。

“你哪里来的第二辆车？”

“什么？”巴里没抬头，继续整理着。

“也是租的？”

“是啊，租的。”

他再没说别的，因为亨利蹲下帮他摆放好最后一双跑鞋而停下动作。他站起身，到厨房打开冰箱，他拎来一瓶啤酒，像是在责怪他的父亲。

“你该早点从那里搬到我这儿来的。”

“之前你说交了个女朋友。”亨利说，“叫艾瑞丝，我记得？”

“噢，对。但是她不和我一起住。”

亨利顿了顿，然后摇头，“你留着吧。”

“为什么？嫌弃是我喝过的？”

他没有回应这个玩笑。

巴里把递来的酒瓶收了回去，继续把啤酒喝完，粉红色的嘴唇湿润得闪闪发光，手在桌子上摸来摸去，把钥匙串揣进兜里。他漫无目的地磨蹭了会儿，好像等着亨利再说些什么，但是他们沉默着。

离开前他说：“如果晚上饿了，外卖电话在冰箱外面贴纸上。”

 

 

这里的浴室有些漏水，水龙镀金，月光在水池投下阴影，瓷砖亮得像面镜子，亨利赤脚走了出去，冰箱在夜晚发出嗡嗡连绵的声音，从公路不时传来汽车和大型卡车行驶而过的轰鸣，楼下安静极了。

他挑了把椅子坐下。桌子上有一套《内科指导手册》，他随便翻了翻，有几页折过了，还做了笔记，他不知道巴里还学这个。“心室震颤-诱发性心动过速”……“口服地高辛”……“静注西地兰0.4-0.8毫克，溶于25%葡萄糖液10-20毫升”……“或是缓慢注射洋地黄”。这只是本手册，许多信息都没有更新。他找到了铅笔，在剂量那里划了双横线——“谨慎服用”，然后他停下了，拉开抽屉开始找橡皮。

那个铁皮盒子合得紧紧的，几乎把他的食指指甲掰断，他把它弄开了，指尖沾满铁锈味。一套他年轻时的照片。他记得这个，那时他们在俄亥俄，他带着巴里去当地的小溪钓鱼。照片薄薄地，一张又一张被他原封不动放了回去。

他继续寻找橡皮，然后把自己写的那行字擦掉。

他打开了鞋柜最上面的那只盒子，里面是一双对于男孩来说样式过于古典的皮鞋，雕花的，皮革光滑，缬带干净。鞋子和他的尺码正好，冷冰冰的，贴在皮肤又渐渐温热，他出汗了，于是脱掉它，想把盒子和鞋都藏起来，假装他正在做的事没有发生过。

 

 

有那么几年，他在监狱里试图保持体面。他是“好好公民”，从不惹事，周日去图书馆阅读法律和医学，周三和周四参与义务劳动，狱警都当他不存在——不存在的意思是，他们不会因为自己心情不好就用警棍给他鼻梁来那么一下子。他们通常对他们更讨厌的人做这个，比如软蛋的强奸犯，恋童癖，或者不识好歹、嬉皮笑脸的连环杀手，在一群鱼龙混杂、穷凶极恶的犯人里，“过失杀死自己妻子”的人根本不算什么。他很幸运，直到四个月后才被分配到室友，那时“你刚来这儿所以得听我的”这套已经对他不起作用，而他也不想一定要作什么在入狱后树立权威的例子，只是请那个瑟瑟发抖的啰里啰嗦的菜鸟别总是打扰他。

“你每个月都去见的谁？”

“什么？”

“每个月，你总会和西蒙出去见一个人。”

西蒙是这一区域晚班的狱警。

亨利躺在床上，他是下铺。上头窸窸窣窣的，不知道在干什么。“没有谁。”他说，“一个朋友。”

“女朋友？”

“不是，”他打断了对方。然后他翻身，侧卧着。他盯着墙上斑斑驳驳，光线昏暗，那个黑点像一只无害的飞虫，一动不动地。“是我儿子。”他说。

“你老是梦到的那个？拜托，老兄。我听见你叫她……什么来着？爱丽？海伦？”

他没有辩解。他从不在那个地方提起巴里的名字，也不在那儿祷告，因为上帝和其他美好的东西跟那儿都格格不入。他想象一个安全屋，就像在鲸鱼腹中，纯净而清晰的记忆围绕着他，提醒着他曾经拥有的：一个妻子，一个孩子，一个家。他们与他之间渐渐变得遥远。他没有怨恨。出狱前，他就是那么找到步调，学会如何处理外界与自己的关系的，他一直如此。

 

 

“你是怎么找到办法把我假释出来的？”

“我总有办法。”巴里回答，“事实上，这和我现在的工作有那么点关系——只是一丁点。”

我认识了几个朋友。他的儿子接着说。他们挺喜欢我，我也喜欢他们。

亨利微笑的时候，他们对视。巴里看着他，好像在他脸上有什么值得看的东西一样，他们在酒吧里，那是亨利出狱后的第一天。他的下巴还留着须后水的气息，头发有点长了，就像六十年代的肖恩·佩恩。“我原本打算剪好再出来的。”他说。但是巴里完全不在意，他们又点了两杯威士忌，人群的吵嚷从没有那么讨人喜欢过，他们互相大声说话，某段时间又只是打量彼此，然后某一刻，巴里把手放在他手上，也许是想要一个拥抱，毕竟将近十年的时间里，他们只能隔着一层监狱的玻璃说话。

“Papa，”男孩轻声说，看起来高兴坏了。于是亨利握住那只手，毛茸茸的，青年人的面颊贴了上来，闻起来像是橄榄、清新剂和威士忌。他身穿印着球员号码的红色连帽衫，已经比亨利高出一个头，更晚些的钟点，沉醉温柔的爵士专场散了，夜晚就像整个换了模样，陡然激烈的伴乐里，人群聚集而来，在闪烁的彩光下舞动，他拉着亨利的手，把他带出那个全部是年轻人寻欢作乐的世界。

“我不想你走。”

“我就住在离这儿不远的街区，巴里。你随时都可以来找我。”

我不想……我不知道，我只是不想你再离开。亨利听见那个声音说。这个成熟的大人有点喝醉了，又变回了那个无助可怜的孤儿，他的面颊湿漉漉的，发丝柔软又眷恋地缠绕着亨利抚摩的指尖。“噢，我的孩子。”男人说，“好了，好了。”

他亲吻巴里闭上的眼睛，亲吻眼角那儿沁出的泪珠。

巴里的鼻尖也是湿漉漉的，秋天的夜风里，他低下头来，再一次，像是寻求着什么，他凑近了亨利的嘴唇。

 

 

那些人会怎么评价这个？俄狄浦斯已经是个过时的词，遗传性性吸引听上去像合理化的借口，而乱伦罪则过于骇人听闻。在关于那对有名的兄妹的新闻里，大众印象会说那是“不成熟的”，“病态的”，“需要被阻止的”，当事人却谈到，“当他的嘴唇碰着我，我感到一阵前所未有的，欣快满足的酥麻”。回想是徒劳的，仿佛只是在说没人能够拒绝这个——亨利试过了，当巴里几乎每星期下班都去那里找他，他试着搬家。“只是去出个差”，他是这么告诉房东的，因为如果说“请不要告诉我儿子我去了哪里”会变得更加奇怪。他不用打点太多行李，事实上，他没什么好带走的，即刻就出发，换了六间旅馆，搭车或是坐大巴，一路向东直到落了脚，靠打着一份临时工糊口——那并不容易，有时他就睡在建筑工地旁。但是他没能躲开多少日子。巴里总能找到他，那天中午，那辆车等在木屋门前的时候，他就知道了。

“房东一直告诉我你会回来。”巴里说。声音如此柔和又敏感。“也许圣诞节我们可以一起过。”

他的声音里带着祈求。你会回来吗？求你。我很想念你。臆想当中的争吵没有出现，当他们在河畔，和其他旅客一样喂食着飞往内陆的海鸥，他们一语不发，却紧紧跟着彼此，没有一个人先行离去——那么多年，他们经历分别，争吵在他们之间是最不会发生的事。回去路上，亨利解下围巾，把它戴在对方脖子上，“你穿得太少了。”他说。海滨大道总是刮着冰凉的风，冷透了。那么多人会看到他们（即便他们的关系在陌生的城市维持着秘密），那么多人都看到了，儿子伸来的手几乎把他灼伤。

 

 

巴里在凌晨回来，然后是门合上的声音，背包放下的声音，拖鞋趿拉地板的声音，脚步声小心翼翼地，近了。卧室的门关着。脚步声在门外停下了。

门打开了。

冷冷的空气渗透进来，在皮肤引起鸡皮疙瘩，裹在毛毯底下，亨利假寐，发出轻轻的鼾声。

门合上了。不久，遥远的水声从浴室传来。天还没有亮，亨利阖上眼睛，一部分的他告诉自己可以睡过去，另一部分则拼命警告说不要。那些声音像锋利的小刀一片片又细又薄地刮擦着，在他胸口造成疼痛破碎的伤口。他想到诺拉，想到孩子的母亲，久违的无可救药的疲倦包围了他。

门再一次打开了。然后他感觉到有什么带着水汽和洗发液的香味靠近自己，慢慢地，巴里蜷缩在他身后，像是一团无害而温柔的动物，平稳的呼吸声，渐渐放缓，放轻，呼吸声变长，变深，睡着了，熟睡了。

 

 

亨利做了个梦。梦里一切都还好，一切都是原来的模样。巴里还只有三岁，他爬上了高高的楼梯，对陡峭的阶梯无所适从，上去很容易，下来却那么难，他害怕下楼梯。他哭了起来。

“别怕，”亨利说，“跳吧，孩子，只是——跳下来，我会接着你。”

“到我这儿来，巴里。”

上帝原谅我吧。他想。

灼热的汹涌的火焰从背后席卷了他，逃走！逃走！大脑本能地尖叫，他想要挣扎，五脏六腑都在凄厉地震颤，他动弹不得，从心脏到指尖到每一处毛孔都恐惧地渴望地不断发麻，仿佛他即将窒息或是即刻就死去，可是耳边那么安静，安静得像什么都没发生。他沉沉喘息，像是没入幽深漆黑的沼泽，眼前却如此明亮，冬日早晨的窗外飘起了雪花，他竟然感觉不到一丝的寒意。

Papa。他听见巴里喃喃着。Papa。

他被困住了。亲吻落在他裸露的后颈，落在背心底下的肩膀，巴里脱掉了他的毛衣和衬衫，手指勾起衣裤的缝隙，探了进去。没几下，他就哽咽了，他往后枕在了巴里肩上，那些爱抚变得急切起来，好像要在他身上索取所有东西，如此轻易简单，就极大程度地取悦着他，很快，他颤抖起来，慌张地扯住了床单。“别——”他低声说，“巴里——”

他叫了出来，浑身滚烫，快乐又无力地颤抖着。巴里紧紧揽着他，指尖掠过他的小腹，那里黏腻而潮湿，正在渐渐冷却。男人僵直起来，青年炽热的鼻息喷在他的颈项，毫无章法，在他勉强并拢的双腿之间胡乱冲撞着把那里磨得生疼，一下，又一下，拍击声响亮又煽情。只是这样，由着巴里这么做，那团火仿佛都要烧及亨利的体内深处，只是听着耳边甜蜜柔情的呻吟，他都感觉心碎了。他们的意志力都已消退。巴里把他翻转过来，看起来那样害怕又疯狂，他们接吻了，再一次。巴里扣住他的手，牵着他往下去。

 

 

冬天过去一半的时候，他们去过一趟林场。雪不再下了，大片大片积雪的落叶上方，树干笔挺又洁白，伐木工人赶着马匹，电锯轰鸣，一段时间之后，伴随着大树倒下的巨响重新开始。亨利的朋友介绍给他这份工作。“你甚至不用亲自干活，只要看着他们，别让他们搞得断手断脚的就成。”他们走出浓密的树林，踏在连绵厚实的雪地，朋友向亨利递来烟盒。远远地，巴里正向他们走来，与他俩挥手，天空也是浅灰色，与大地相连，无垠的雪白当中，他的身影细瘦而灵活，那么蓬勃，那么年轻。

“他开车送你来的？”

“他今天请了假。”亨利回答。

“他是个好孩子。”对方说，“一切都在往好的方向发展，说真的，我为你高兴。”

亨利抽着烟，等待着。大雪净化了万物，如此宁静。翠绿晶莹的松针落在巴里的发丝，亨利伸手把它拂去。“我们回去吗？”而巴里问道，只是那样子看着他，目光在他手指之间夹着的烟嘴停留，好像那么做并没有错。好像那样亨利就能永远留下。灰烬从燃烧着的烟草弹落，火星在皑皑白雪烧着，烧着，像是细碎的花蕊从中融化。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
